Qui est qui ?
by nuage de neige
Summary: Sasuke est le meilleur ami de Naruto. Un jour ils se portent volontaire pour une expérience qui a pour but de soulager l'Uchiha, qui changera leur vit et les rapprochera d'avantage.


Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Prologue**

Naruto a toujours eut une petite influence sur son meilleur ami. Pas toujours apprécié par celui-ci mais qui s'y était fait avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, il le remerciait infiniment ! Pourquoi ? Et bien ce baka blond et borné de surcroit savait parfois se montrer intelligent…Un jour, il avait débarqué chez le brun et lui avait exposé une théorie.

« - Sasu ! Ecoute, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas présent ce jour là, mais écoute quand même ! »

Naruto avait balancé sa tirade d'un trait, essoufflé après avoir défoncé la porte d'entrée. Sasuke, couché sur son lit, continuait sa lecture de parchemins, ne portant aucune attention à l'intrus. L'écouter…Pourquoi ? Présent où ? De quoi il parlait ? Oh et puis il ne voulait pas savoir…

L'Uzumaki s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, dos au brun. Puis il soupira en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête sur ses mains.

« - Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Bref… c'est pas grave. Je me suis dit que peut être que ton frère était innocent….tu vois, tu es arrivé après …et donc concrètement, tu n'as rien vu et… »

« - QUOI ? Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu as raison. TUN'ETAIS PAS PRESENT ! » Hurla t'il au blond tout en se relevant brusquement. »

Naruto qui s'attendait à cette réaction resta de marbre, se contentant de se tourner vers son ami pour planter ses yeux azur dans les deux lagons noir furibond. Il savait ce sujet sensible, mais s'y risquait quand même.

« - Ton esprit est assombri par la haine. J'ai déjà rencontré ton frère et il n'a pas l'air méchant. Je pense qu'il avait une raison pour faire ça. Essaye de te souvenir…il y a surement des détailles qui t'ont échappés ! Tu as la chance d'avoir un membre de ta famille en vie. ALORS FAIT UN EFFORT MERDE ! »

« - C'est un MEURTRIER ! Il veut ma mort et il voulait te kidnapper aussi tu t'en souviens ? »

Grinça t-il en le toisant. Le blond déglutit difficilement à se souvenir, mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'il avait raison. Si Itachi avait vraiment voulu tuer Sasuke, celui-ci ne serait plus là en ce moment, il en était certain. Et connaissant le brun, s'il apprenait que son frère n'y était pour rien sa haine empirerait et il sombrerait définitivement dans les ténèbres. Et pour lui il était hors de question qu'il perde une fois de plus la personne la plus importante pour lui.

« - Avant de le tuer, pose lui la question… on ne peut pas tuer un clan en entier seul… Alors je t'en supplie, fait le pour moi ! » Le supplia le ninja en plongeant son regard déterminé dans le sien.

L'ébène soupira, se combat était perdu d'avance. Il fit un léger signe de tête qui fit sourire son blond de toutes ses dents. Décidément il ne pouvait rien refuser à cet usuratonkachi… D'ailleurs c'était l'une des raisons de sa présence à Konoha après avoir tué Oroshimaru. Depuis son départ de son village natal, son cœur était vide. Sa voix, son rire, son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Tout ce qui fait de lui Naruto lui avait manqué. Il avait besoin de lui son meilleur ami… Hum il faudrait inventer un autre terme pour définir leur relation, car celle-ci était très fusionnelle. Quand les garçons étaient seuls, ils leur arrivaient de faire des choses que des « meilleurs ami » ne faisaient pas. Et quand ils étaient un peu trop éloignés, ils ressentaient un vide. A cause de cela, ils cherchaient un appartement pour y loger ensemble.

* * *

Quand Sasuke se trouva devant son grand frère, pour tenir sa promesse il ne se jeta pas sur lui tout de suite mais prit le temps de lui poser la question qui au fil des mois lui titillait l'esprit. Après une longue inspiration, il se jeta à l'eau en fixant les yeux sombres du nukenin en face de lui.

« - Que c'est il vraiment passé le jour du massacre de notre clan ? »

« - Oh !? Donc tu t'en es rendu compte. Tu n'es pas si aveugle alors ! »

Itachi avait été surprit par la question de son petit frère. Tellement qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Il détailla son adversaire de la tête au pied retenant tout les petits changements. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait à peine 13 ans.

Sasuke arborait une tête de poisson avec ses yeux exorbités. Naruto avait vu juste…Il n'en revenait pas d'être passé à coté de ça depuis toutes ses années. Quel idiot il faisait ! Le brun reprit contenance quand Itachi reprit d'une voix tinté de tristesse.

« - Oui, j'ai assassiné les membres du clan, mais avec l'aide de Madara Uchiha et sous les ordres du conseille du village. Nos parents le savaient et n'ont opposés aucune résistance. Ma seule faiblesse, c'était toi, mon petit frère. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à te tuer. Je voulais que tu me haïsses, je voulais que tu me tues. Je suis malade et vais mourir de toute façon. Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

Que répondre ? Que faire ? Sasuke assemblait difficilement les pièces du puzzle. Le conseil avait ordonné l'assassinat de tout les membres de sont clan. Il allait mourir d'une maladie. Madara Uchiha était en vie. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue puis ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il était perdu, toutes ses années à chercher son frère. Tout ce temps sans savoir la vérité. Des sanglots s'emparèrent de lui et les larmes se succédèrent sur son visage blafard.

Itachi regarda la scène de long, prit au dépourvu. La devant lui il revoyait son petit frère de sept ans. Doucement le brun s'avança et s'accroupi pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une de ses grandes mains allait et venait dans le dos du plus jeune. Il le sera plus fortement dans ses bras. Ca lui avait manqué. Son petit frère qui avait tant grandit.

« - Je suis désolé, j'aurai du t'en parler… »

« - Pourquoi… »

« - Pour protéger le village et ses habitants… pour te protéger. »

« … »

« - Sasuke… »

« - Rentre au village avec moi ! »

« - Je ne peux pas… »

« - Si tu le peux… on révèlera au grand jour la vérité et tu vivras avec Naruto et moi. »

« - Tu me pardonne aussi vite ? Les villageois ne verront pas la chose comme toi. ET puis il y a l'Akatsuki. »

« - Hn »

Itachi avait oublié à quel point son frère pouvait être persuasif… Il ne mit pas longtemps à capituler, et puis il avait perdu assez de temps loin de son frère et voulait passer le plus de moment possible auprès de lui avant que la maladie l'emporte.

* * *

Itachi avait été réintégré au village sans trop de difficulté, et la vérité fut révélée. Maintenant les deux frères et le jinchuriki habitaient ensemble à la demeure des Uchiha. Sasuke et Itachi avaient réintégrer leur chambres respectives. Naruto quant à lui avait opté pour une chambre non loin de celle de son brun. La vie à trois était rythmée de dispute et de fou rire.

Sasuke c'était remit de la subite intelligence de son blond. Même s'il se demandait des fois comment l'idée lui était venue. Un baka reste un baka. Surtout son dobe, il ne pouvait pas devenir du jour au lendemain aussi perspicace quoi ! Sinon il faudrait lui trouver un nouveau surnom pour l'emmerder et il n'en avait pas envie.

Aujourd'hui les deux ninjas s'était portés volontaire pour une expérience. Tsunade avait trouvé un moyen de débarrassé le brun du sceau maudit en se servant du chakra de kyuubi. Mais elle ne savait pas si cela allait fonctionner. La marque tiraillait l'Uchiha et d'après Itachi, elle y abriterait une part d'Orochimaru.

A présent ils étaient tout les deux dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci était anxieuse. La blonde d'un geste de la main les invita à la suivre dans la pièce d'à coté. La sanin inspira avant de commencer ses explications.

« - Bien, je voudrais que Naruto te transmette un peu du chakra de Kyuubi et toi un peu du tien. Vous échangerez du chakra donc. Cela produira un « lavement » dans le corps de Sasuke puisqu'il y aura un rejet. En espérant que le chakra du démon renard attaque celui du sceau maudit. »

« -Pourquoi dois-je transmettre mon chakra à Naruto ? »

« -Pour qu'il le purifie. Ton chakra sera mélangé à la sortie avec celui du bijuu. »

Les deux ninjas échangèrent un regard. En même temps il n'avait rien à perdre, alors autant essayer. Naruto se plaça devant le brun et tendit une main qui fut saisit par celle de son coéquipier. Autour de leurs mains jointes se forma une boule de chakra bleu et orange qui grossissait de plus en plus.

« - N'utiliser pas trop de chakra… » Dit la blonde aux deux garçons.

La boule continuait à prendre de l'ampleur. Les deux visages étaient concentrés. Le sceau maudit rougit faisant grimacer le possesseur du sharingan. Naruto voulut arrêter mais le brun lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement sec de la tête de poursuivre. Le blond sentait le chakra de Sasuke entrer et sortir de lui, ça créait une sensation étrange en lui mais pas désagréable. D'un coup la boule grossit de nouveau doublant sa taille. L'Uzumaki regarda l'ébène, il ne comprenait pas mais celui-ci le regardait de la même manière. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers Tsunade quand une explosion les projeta de part et d'autre de la salle. Tsunade se releva avec difficulté. Elle observa l'état dans lequel ils avaient mi la pièce puis soupira. La blonde repéra les deux corps inconscients s'en approcha pour être sur qu'ils n'avaient rien de cassé. Elle marmonna en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de tout saccager sur votre passage… »

« - Tsunade-sama que c'est il passé ? »

« - Shizune ramène moi un sceau d'eau et fait préparer une chambre pour ses deux là. »

« - Tout de suite Tsunade » Et elle parti exécuter les ordres.

La jônin ne tarda par à revenir avec l'objet demandé par l'Hokage. Celle-ci avait changé de place et regardait d'un œil absent ses victimes appuyé contre le mur près de la porte. Elle récupéra le fardeau de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit fils. D'un geste vif, elle balança son contenu sur l'adolescent qui dormait à ses pieds. Celui-ci se réveilla brusquement trempé jusqu'aux os et fusilla du regard l'auteur de ce crime. Tsunade le toisa et se dirigea vers l'autre pour réitérer son geste. Le brun se releva brutalement et cria outré sur l'auteur de cette injustice.

« - Mais ça va pas non ! Putain merde je rêvais de bon ramène… » Hurla t-il avant de bouder.

Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce se figèrent. Tout le monde fixait Sasuke sans comprendre. Celui-ci le remarqua.

« - Quoi ? Ne baa-chan t'aurais pas une serviette ? Non parce que je me les gèle là. Pas toi ? »

Demanda t-il en se tournant vers « Naruto ». Le silence se fit dans la salle. «Le blond » tendit ses mains devant son visage, se leva puis détailla ça tenu, avant de regarder l'autre devant lui. Ce n'était pas possible…Si ? Il était dans le corps de ce baka ! Non Kami-sama non. Il l'adorait certes mais être dans son corps…Et puis avec Kyuubi… Kyuubi ! Sasuke fit les yeux ronds et se figea.

De son coté, Naruto n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi il e voyait ? Pourquoi des mèches de cheveux brunes lui chatouillaient le visage. Brune ? Mais que ? Le jinchuriki pointa du doigt son double et celui-ci fit de même.

« - Tu es moi… »

« - Et je suis toi »

S'exclamèrent-ils avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

« - C'est pas vrai ! » S'énerva Tsunade avant de les transporter avec Shizune à l'hôpital où les attendait deux lits.

* * *

Review ? :D


End file.
